Karoliina Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and can be found here. , Kittilä, Lapland, |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Karo (by everyone) * Lili (by her brothers) * Lina (by friends) * _____ |Title = * * * Smuggler |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'0" |hair = Brown (ranges from medium to light) |eyes = Hazel |skin = Olive |hidef = |family = * Narciso Soranzo (husband) * Lari Vanhanen (father) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (mother) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (brother) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (brother) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Kalle Karppinen (paternal uncle-by-marriage) * Armas Karppinen (cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin) * George Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (cousin) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (cousin-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (paternal uncle) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Pankraz Hertz (paternal uncle-by-marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Katinka Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Thorsten Hertz (cousin) * Valeria Hertz (cousin-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Ciarán Rosier (cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (paternal uncle) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (paternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (paternal great-uncle) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Eberhardt) (paternal great-aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Jasper Macnair (second cousin) † * Oscar Macnair (second cousin) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal great-grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal great-grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (paternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) * Gérard Family (matenral family) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = (tba) |Patronus = |Wand = 13", , hair and dual core. The dark wood is carved with intricate swirling designs depicing a phoenix and huldra in an eternal dance across the wood. They seem to glow faintly regardless of whether the wand is performing magic or not. Whenever this wand is in use, it generates a sweet, spicy scent that has yet to be identified but is not at all unpleasant. around the handle deep red and bright silver ribbons intertwine, creating a braided style, clearly this wand has been well loved and maintained, though it still has signs of wear and tear, the ribbon slightly frayed and the wood scarred from many close shaves with danger that is has shared with it's mistress. |hidea = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (Seeker) * Order of the Phoenix * Muggle-Born Network |job = Curse breaker (works as a duo with Alpi) |hideg = |Riddikulus = }} Karoliina "Karo" Anja Soranzo (né Vanhanen) (b. ) is a born in the small town of Kittilä in Lapland to Mélisande and Lari Vanhanen. She is the eldest of the three children and the couples only daughter, her two younger brothers being Alpertti and Kalevi. Durmstrang Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Curse Breakers Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Witches Category:Finnish Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Takala Family Category:Gérard Family Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:TheSnailQueen